Decisions
by readandwritemo
Summary: Will Dan choose Vanessa or Serena? Will Vanessa choose Nate or Dan? This first chapter will confuse you because of Vanessa's decision because one second she's with Dan the next..
1. Chapter 1

When Dan walked into the loft, he saw Vanessa sitting on the couch reading. "You're home early." Vanessa was currently living with Dan because she hadn't renewed her payment to live in a dorm. "Yeah. It's been a long night. Can you get out the beer so we can have our honesty night." "It's been a while since we had one of those." Vanessa went to grab a two beers from the fridge. "What's on your mind?" She could tell something was wrong with Dan. "I'm not sure what I want. One day I want Serena then the next I want this other girl. I can't decide who I want. They are complete opposites, but I love them both." This was the first time Dan had been able to say that out loud. "I feel the same way. One day I love Nate the next I love this other guy." Dan was surprised that she had the same problem. "Who is the other guy?" "You don't know him." Dan didn't want to hear that because the other girl he loved was Vanessa. "What about your other girl?" Dan didn't know how to answer. He just said, "I can't." Dan got up and went to his room. Vanessa had lied to him. The other guy was him. She didn't want to admit it because she couldn't ruin their friendship. She fell asleep on the floor thinking about Dan.

When Dan woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Vanessa wasn't in her room. He walked towards the kitchen and saw her sleeping on the floor. He picked Vanessa up and carried her to the bed. He put the covers over her than kissed her. This made Vanessa wake up. "Dan?" "Hey. I just carried you from the floor to over here so you wouldn't wake up sore." Dan began to walk away when Vanessa asked him to come back. "I have a confession to make. You are the other boy." This made Dan really happy. "You're the other girl." Dan sat next to Vanessa on her bed. "I'm scared." Vanessa admitted. "I think we should try this." "I'm still dating Nate. Let's try this tonight and if I really believe it's the right choice I will be with you." With that Dan kissed her. Over and over. Vanessa lifted up Dan's shirt while Dan lifted up hers. "I love you." "I love you too." Vanessa put her hands on his shoulders while Dan began to unhook her bra. "You don't know how badly I have wanted to do this." Dan told her. Vanessa took off his underwear. "You don't know how badly I have wanted to do this either." Dan kissed her breasts while he pulled down her underwear. Vanessa rolled on top of him, her breasts rubbing on to him. They weren't ready to have sex so they fell asleep completely naked snuggling.

That morning Dan woke up to see Vanessa gone. He went to go put some clothes on when he saw a note on his bed. It said, "I choose you. Love, V." This was the best news Dan had gotten in a while. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook some waffles. He got all the ingredients out and began to cook when Vanessa walked in her hand being held by none other than Nate Archibald.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Dan. I told Nate what happened." "So are you guys together?" Dan was so confused he thought Vanessa wanted him because of the note. "Yes." Vanessa whispered something into Nate's ear and then Nate left.

Once he was gone Dan asked, "Why did you leave a note on my bed saying you chose me if that is clearly not the case." "Dan, I didn't leave a note on your bed. Show me the note." Dan looked just as confused as Vanessa. Dan walked to his bedroom to get the note. "Here. Wait a second." "What?" Dan pointed at something on the top of the note. "Dan, thats from Serena. That's the palace symbol." Vanessa was glad someone chose Dan. Two heart breaks in one week is too much for anyone to handle.

"Do you mind if I go. I need to talk to her. "Not at all." Dan started walking away. "Dan?" "Yeah?" "We're still best friends, right?" "Of course, V." Dan went over gave Vanessa a hug then walked out the door. The hug was so painful for Vanessa because she enjoyed it. The smell of him made her tingle. She sat down on his bed just thinking of the memories they've had together when she notice a book that was half under the bed. Vanessa opened it.

**"Third Grade:**

_I met this pretty girl today at school. She has black curly hair and blue eyes. They're the most sparkliest eyes ever. She likes to hang out with the boys and play sports. She makes fun of all the girls who play with dolls during recess. I really want to be her friend."_

Vanessa flipped through the pages to find out that the whole book was about her. Vanessa flipped to the last page to see if Dan had written anything about her today. He had.

_"Vanessa and I slept together last night. I think it was the best night of my life. She has to choose between Nate and I and if she doesn't choose me I think I'm going to be the most heart broken person in Brooklyn. I'm really trying my hardest to be here for her so she can realize I'm the one for her, but Vanessa can choose whoever she wants. I just want her to be happy and I think I can be the one to make her happy. I have been able to do that since we were in third grade. she's perfect for me and I'm perfect for her, but I don't know how to make her realize that. She left a note on my bed saying she chose me. Now I'm going to be the happiest man in Brooklyn. I love her and I have since the day I met her."_

By the time Vanessa had gotten to the last sentence she was in tears. Dan loved her this long? Vanessa wasn't even sure when she began to love Dan. It was about in fourth grade when she realized it, but she didn't think he loved her because all he did was punch her in the shoulder. Vanessa was sure she had moved on. She knew she couldn't live here anymore. Sharing the loft with Dan was too much. She pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hey, mom." "Hey, Vanessa. I haven't heard from you in a while." "I know. Is it okay if I go and stay with you for a while." "Of course. What happened with Dan?" "Nothing. I just need a break from this city." "Okay. I'm sure Dan will tell Rufus what happened. I'll call Rufus later today. When are you coming?" "I have to take care of some stuff, so probably this afternoon." "Okay. I'll see you then." Vanessa hung up the phone and called Nate.

"Hello?" "Hey, Nate. It's me. Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you." "Yeah. Coffee?" "Yes." Vanessa shut her phone and began packing her stuff. At 10 she got up and began to walk to the coffee shop.

She was scared to do this, but it was something she had to do. "Hey!" Vanessa turned around. It was Nate. "Hey." "What do you need to talk about?" Vanessa continued walking to the coffee shop. "Nate I can't date you." "Why?" Nate was taken aback. "Because I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I need to take a break from New York." "Vanessa, you can't just leave when you don't know what you're feeling. You need to figure it out here." "I can't. Living with Dan just makes it worse. I'm leaving to Vermont later and when I leave you're free to date." "You can't just give up on us!" Vanessa wasn't even sad. She knew this was the right decision. "Goodbye, Nate."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was sitting on the couch expecting Vanessa to walk in any minute. It had been 3 months since he had seen her or spoken to her and he felt like he need an explanation. She didn't even say goodbye to me is what he had been thinking the entire time. It was as if Vanessa forgot about all the moments we've had together.

She had texted Dan that morning telling him she would be coming back to continue school at NYU. This time she had decided she would live in a dorm. It just felt like everything they had been through together didn't even matter anymore. As Dan began to sulk all over again, he got a text from Vanessa.

_Hey Dan. I was heading over to the loft when I realized there was no point. You're probably just going to be so upset with me. What's the point of going to see you when you're probably just going to tell me how sorry I should be. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me for not talking to you or even giving you an explanation. I'm at the coffee shop. If you aren't mad at me, I really would like to see you._

Dan really wanted to see her too, but he also wanted her to realize how much pain she put him through. It wasn't about getting even though, it was about getting Vanessa. Dan grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He was ready to see her. Or at least he thought he was.

When he got to the coffee shop, Dan didn't see Vanessa there. In the text she had said she had already been here. He just sat down at a table waiting for her to appear from the front door, but she never did. He waited for about an hour when he finally gave up on her. As he headed out of the coffee shop he notice Nate holding some girl by the hand. She turned around to face Dan. It was Vanessa.

"Dan-"

"Don't."

Dan walked away going straight back to the loft. Vanessa was following him trying to catch up. "Dan, please. You think you know what was happening, but you don't." "Oh then please explain to me why you guys were holding hands because I am quite interested in hearing your excuse." "You know what? I didn't come here for Nate or you. I'm here for school and if you don't want to be my friend that's fine. I'm done trying." Vanessa turned around and left. Dan just stood there. It was as if any chance they ever had of working this out was gone. Dan's phone went off.

_If Serena actually thought she had another chance with Dan she was terribly wrong. Read this if you dare._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Attached to the post there was a link. Dan clicked it to find out someone had uploaded the book he wrote all about Vanessa. "Oh my god." He immediately called Vanessa. "Did you see the gossip girl blast?" "Yea. Why?" "Please don't click the link." "I already read the book, 3 months ago. That's why I left. I wanted to take some time to think. When you saw me holding Nate's hand today, I was about to let go. He saw you coming and grabbed my hand. I turned around as I was letting go and I saw you. I realized what he was trying to do and it got me so mad. I came for you. Dan?" Vanessa looked to see that Dan had hung up. "Wow."

Dan had actually hung up to go scream at Nate. Why the hell would he do this to him. They were supposed to be friends. Dan barged into Chuck's hotel room. "Where's Nate?" Chuck put on his signature Bass smirk. "What did Nathaniel do this time?" "Just tell me where the son of a bitch is." Nate came out of the kitchen. "I'm right here." Chuck was gone. "Nate, why did you hold Vanessa's hand when you saw me coming?" "She was telling me how she came here for you. When I saw you coming, I wanted to make you jealous as jealous as I was. It worked." "I thought we were friends." "Yeah well were not anymore so you can just let yourself out." Dan walked out of the hotel room when Nate said, "Even though were not friends, I think you should go talk to Serena." "Why?" "In that book about Vanessa, you wrote about her even when you were dating Serena." "Damn it. Thanks." Dan left, but he didn't want to go explain anything to Serena. She always made everything about her and Dan didn't want to put up with her bull shit anymore. He just wanted to talk to Vanessa.

No matter how hard Dan tried he always had to deal with so much drama and he hated it. He just wanted to fix things with Vanessa. He was finally done with Chuck, Blair, Nate, and Serena. Whenever he got involved with them he always got into some kind of trouble. He began to type a message to Vanessa.

_V, we need to talk. You can't stop trying. We are meant to be. I just thought you should know I'm done with Serena and her world. All that matters is you and me. If you want to please meet me at the loft. I would really love to see you._

__Dan got into a taxi and headed back to Brooklyn. He really meant what he said. He was done with Serena. He walked into the loft and went to go see where his book about Vanessa was. He rally wanted to find out who sent it into gossip girl. It couldn't have been Vanessa and the only other person who had been to the loft in the past 3 months was Rufus. No one else. The book wasn't under his bed. That was very strange. He didn't worry about it now because Vanessa would be walking in any minute and the only thing he should have on his mind is her. Dan laid down on his bed waiting. An hour passed by and then another. Dan gave up and fell asleep. He really thought she was going to show up.

At 10 o'clock at night a knock on the door woke Dan up. He thought it was Vanessa, but to his dismay it was Georgina Sparks, holding his book. "What are you doing with my book?" "I sent it into gossip girl hoping it would ruin your chances of any relationship, but thats not the case. So here." "Thats it? No apology?" "I don't apologize. Bye now." Dan hated how Georgina just showed up when she wanted and thought she could get away with everything. He was happy she sent it though. Serena would now stay away from him. Dan called Vanessa to see where she was.

"Hello? Vanessa?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get my text?"

"I did. I told you I'm done trying. No matter what you say, you can never get me back."

"Vanessa, you don't mean that."

"I'm sorry Dan, but I can't do this anymore. I'm hanging up now." She hung up.

Dan ran out of the loft and headed straight to her NYU dorm. He had no idea which one was actually hers so he had to knock on all the doors until he finally found her.

"Dan what are you-"

"Hear me out."

"Fine."

"We have been through so much together which has brought us so much closer together. If you truly believe we are a waste of time I will leave you alone for good, but please don't lie to yourself. I will never hurt you again. My whole life all I have wanted to do was make you happy."

"We will never work." She shut the door. Dan just stood there, beginning to cry. He walked away in so much pain. He just kept walking not knowing where he was going. He was in too much pain to even care.

Vanessa was standing her back to her door crying. She had just made a big mistake. She had to fix it, but she didn't know if she could. It was worth a shot. She walked out of the dorm trying to find him. He had probably left already. Vanessa walked to the street and sat down on the curb and cried. Wen she looked up at the park across the street she saw Dan sitting, leaning on a tree. He was crying. Vanessa got up and walked over. She was so close, but she still dind't know what to say.

"Dan." Dan looked up to see Vanessa standing right in front of him. "I don't know why I said what I did. I'm just scared of being hurt again." She sat down next to Dan. "I'm sorry."

"I understand why you said it. I have put you through so much. I won't ever hurt you again." He put his arm around her. "I promise." Vanessa looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I love you Dan Humphrey." "I love you Vanessa Abrams."


End file.
